Dragon Kind
by Beautiful Kaos
Summary: This fic has been adopted by StarLight Massacre under the new title The Rise of the Drackens. She has made vast improvements on it so go read it. It's awesome I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any profit from this fic.

A/N: important note at the bottom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter woke on his sixteenth birthday to some suprising changes.

The first thing he noticed was his eyesight. Everything was so perfectly clear. He had never seen with such clarity before, even with his glasses on. And now the dim bedroom on Number Four Privet Drive was like a whole new experiance to the young wizard. The tiny dust motes floating in the air, the individual strokes of paint on the bedroom walls, the specks of dirt on the carpet, he could see it all. Colors, he noticed, were more vibrant and there was so much _more_ to everything, every color. He never knew there were so many shades of white. His eyesight was better than any humans.

After staring for twenty minutes at the wood grain pattern of his dresser Harry figured he had better see what other changes he might have. Hopefully they were as wonderful as his new found sight.

After checking to make sure the Dursleys were still asleep, he tip-toed down to the bathroom. Upon entering he could only stare in shock at the reflection in the mirror. The boy in the mirror was about 5'6. His face was not so round anymore. He had high cheekbones a thin nose that was just right. His lips were full and pouty. His eyes were a deep emerald green framed by long, sooty lashes. His hair was pure silk, cascading down his back like an inky black waterfall. His body was slender and dare he say, _curvier_. His waist was thin and his hips were a bit more rounded than they had been. He had long legs, and a pert butt. His skin was perfectly smooth and unblemished. Not a freckle or scar marred the ivory flesh. He was _beautiful_.

After stripping off his clothes to get a better look, Harry peered once more into the mirror. He could hardly believe the reflection in the mirror was _him_. He twirled around before a glint of something caught his eye. He looked closer, trying to to see what it was that had caught his attention. Suddenly he gasped. Scales! There were small white scales, so perfectly blended in with his skin that he could barely tell they were there at all. After looking closer he saw that the scales were all over his body. They started at the top of his neck and went down his shoulders and back. They continued on his behind and down his legs. His chest and stomach were covered as well. The scales did not cover every inch, but were in some sort of intracte design. Looking at his face he saw that there were scales there, but they were tinier than the others. They were on his forehead and cheekbones, trailing down his jawline. Beneath his eyes and down his cheeks. Even on his eyelids! He couldn't believe it.

_What on earth am I?_ He wondered. _Maybe I'm some sort of snake? A dragon? Do I have wings? _No sooner did he finish that thought than he felt a searing pain in his back. He fell to his knees and gasped as he felt a strange weight upon his shoulders.

Glancing up into the mirror he saw there were indeed wings sprouting from his back. Leathery white wings, covered in the same white scales. Harry stares in awe at the beautiful apendages. They were almost as tall as he was. He flexed the wings, wanting to get used to the feel of them. He stretched them out as wide as they would go. He guessed the wing span was probably about twelve feet.

_I hope I can fly with these. It would be so much better than flying on a broom. I wonder if I can will them away. Okay wings, go away. _The wings immediately receeded into his back. Luckily without as much pain as calling them had.

_I'd better get back to my room before the Dursleys get up. I really don't want to deal with them right now. I just want to get my things ready and wait for Remus to pick me up. Thank Merlin I don't have to spend another night in this house. I don't know why that old fool sent me back here in the first place. Voldemort is gone now and the Death Eaters are in Azkaban. Well, most of them anyway. And I would be just as safe at Remus' or at the burrow. Meddling old coot._

Back in his room Harry decided to do some research. He wanted to know what sort of creature he had become. And so getting out his book on magical creatures he flipped through it until finally he saw something.

Drackens. Or Dragon Kind.

Drackens are a rare breed of magical creatures. They are said to be nearly extinct with the numbers of the population dropping as more drackens breed with humans, causing the bloodline to die out. Wizards also hunt drackens for their blood and scales which are useful for certain potions and spells. They are also considered to be dark creatures by the ministry and therefore dangerous to society. There are rumored to be less than a hundred drackens still alive. Though this number may be greater as drackens have become adept at hiding their creature characteristics and blending in with humans.

_Interesting. I wonder if there are any Drackens at Hogwarts. Surely I'm not the only one. But then again if there are so few... _Harry shook off those thoughts and turned back to the book.

There are two kinds of Drackens. Dominant and submissive.

Dominant drackens are nearly always male. There have been two or three reported cases of a dominant female, but they are very rare. Dominants are always much larger and more vicious than the submissives. This is to protect the submissive and any offspring they have. Dominant drackens are very posessive and territorial. Even more so when their submissive is in heat, pregnant or nesting. Any threat to their mate or young would be killed without question.

Dominants tend to be cold and cruel. It is only with their mate that they will show any tenderness. And even with submissives a dominant still tends to be a bit rough. A dominant will punish a submissive if he feels the sub has done wrong, though they will never cause a submissive any perminant harm.

Submissive drackens are usually female, though there are a submissive males, they, like dominant females are rare. Submissive males are perfectly capable of carrying and giving birth to young. This is only possible if the submissive breeds with a dominant Dracken. Copulating with a human male will never result in a pregnancy. And though a submissive could marry and copualte with a human female, the union could not produce young as submissive males are sterile.

Though submissives are smaller, they can be just as vicious as a dominant if their offspring are threatened.

A submissive may, in some cases, have more than one dominant mate.

Both dominant and submissive drackens are extremely durable and notoriously hard to kill. Because of there tough skin most spells will not affect a Dracken. And the scales are highly reflective, meaning spells will just bounce right off them. Though one exemption is the killing curse. Drackens are also known to have an allergy to salt water, which causes the skin to become irritated and inflame. Though not deadly, it can cause serious harm including; itching, burning, boils and if in contact with the eyes for too long, can even cause blindness.

Characteristics/Features of a Dracken include:

Scales:

Dominants have scales covering about fifty percent of the body, excluding wings which are covered entirely. The dominant will always have darker scales ranging from black to dark reds, blues, greens, purples, ect.

Submissives have scales covering about seventy-five to eighty percent of their bodies. Their wings are also covered entirely. The submissives scales will start out white and will darken with time to reflect the color(s) of their mate(s).

Wings:

A dominants wings are large, spanning up to twenty feet in length depending on how old (and/or) powerful the dracken is. Dominants will display their wings for a potential mate. The larger the wings, the more impressive they'll be to a sub.

A submissives wings are not as large, spanning only about thirteen feet at most.

Both dominant and submissive can fly with their wings.

Fangs/Claws:

Both will have these. They are usually kept sheathed until needed for killing, hunting or protecting. Both are large and deadly. Submissives claws are acidic.

Breeding Cycles:

Submissives will have only two times a year in which they can get pregnant. Breeding cycles vary with each submissive. Both times will last ten days. A dominant will breed almost continually with a sub to ensure more offspring. Neither will feed during this time.

Pregnancy:

A submissive dracken will stay pregnant for approximately seven months. The dominant will be extremely protective during this time and will rarely let the pregnant sub out of his sight. This is also because in order to keep the offspring healthy and growing the dominant will need to share his 'essence' so to speak with his sub. He will do this by touching, kissing, ejaculating into and feeding his magic to the sub.

Symptoms of preganacy include; Nausea, irritablility, dizziness, sensitivty to cold, craving raw meat and accidental magical outbursts. When close to birthing the submissive will feel a need for high, dark places. Once the submissive finds/makes a suitable 'nest' they will stay there until after the birth.

Birthing:

A submissive dracken will give birth alone. The dominant will not be permitted entry to the nest until after the process is over. A submissive will give birth to between one and five young, or 'chicks' as they are called. Once the birth is over and the new mother has nursed the chicks the father will be allowed to enter. The chicks will nurse for twelve weeks.

Harry closed the book, having read enough.

_So I'm a submissive dracken, will have a dominant dracken mate, will give birth to dracken chicks and will nurse said dracken chicks. It's okay. I can handle this. It's not completely horrible. I think I could enjoy being a dracken. Of course, I can _never_ tell anyone what I am. There's no one I'd trust with something like this. Except maybe Remus. I wonder if drackens and werewolves get along. They must, after all Remus was friends with mum and dad. And they were obviously drackens. I wonder if anyone knew about them? Probably not. Well if my parents didn't tell Remus then maybe I shouldn't either. We'll see._

_Hmm. I guess this explains why I have no interest in women, I'm not meant to be with one. A male would be better to protect me anyway. And my chicks. My mate will have to be powerful. A strong mate will give me strong children. _The thought made him purr in delight.

Harry sat up. Where the _hell _did that come from?

_Instinct. These are your natural intstincs. You'd better get used to it. Fighting will only bring you pain. And you've had enough pain to last you a lifetime. Try to let yourself be happy. This will turn out all right in the end, just wait and see._

_Yes. That's true. I'm tired of fighting. I want to be happy. I want a strong mate. And I would like to have children. I never thought I'd give birth to them but it might be nice. To feel them growing in my belly, have them nursing at my breast. Okaay that one's a little weird. But still not too bad. I'd have a family. A real family. And it would be nice to have someone take care of me for a change. _

_All right, now that that's decided I need to hide my new apperance. Which is a shame because I like my _true_ look._

Harry put the book back in his trunk and sat down on the bed. First he stripped off his shirt and willed his wings to appear. They were less painful this time. Then he willed his claws and fangs to appear. They too came. His claws were long and sharp. They could tear through fleash easily. His fangs were equally sharp, though not quite as long as his claws. Next he concentrated on willing them away. First the fangs and claws, then the wings, then he willed his scales away and his hair to go back to how it was. Once it was complete he looked himself over in the reflection of the window, everything was normal. The only thing he didn't want to go back to was the glasses. He had no more need of them so he chucked them into his trunk. If anyone asked he'd tell them he got contacts.

Later that afternoon there was a knock at his door. Remus had arrived. Harry jumped up from his bed and opened the door. He was immediately pulled into a hug by the werewolf.

When the morning of September first rolled around Harry was sitting on the bed in his room waiting for someone to come and take him to Hogwarts. He didn't know who would be coming, he had had no word from anyone the entire summer. Not that he expected any. After his falling out with Ron Hermione, not wanting to jepardise her budding relationship with the redhead, had not had any contact with Harry. He was sure they would get over their idiocy eventually, but he was not so sure that he would be willing to forgive. How could he possibly stay friends with people who would turn on him time and time again?

A knock at the door interrupted his musings. It seems his escort had arrived.

Jumping up, he swung open the door and was immediately pulled into a warm hug by his psudo-godfather.

"Remus." He grinned.

"Cub. All ready to go?"

Harry nodded his head. "Everything's packed. Let's go. I can't wait to get out of here."

Remus laughed. Giving his wand a wave, he shrunk the trunk and slipped it into the pocket of his robe. "Alright then, let's get going."

"How are we getting there?"

"By floo."

Harry grimanced. "Well, at least it's not by portkey."

Ten minutes later found Harry taking a seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. He sat down at the end, having no wish to sit near his friends. _ex-friends_. He got a few curious looks from his classmates but ignored them. It was none of their business.

The hall went quiet when professor McGonagall brought out the sorting hat. The tattered old hat sung its song, and the new first years were sorted into their houses, the last student taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table. Aftewards the headmaster made his usual announcements and then it was time to eat. Harry had to be careful not to pile his plate solely with meat. He had been craving it more and more since his birthday. The bloodier the better. Once or twice he had even caught himself thinking how delicious it would taste to find something _fresh_ to sink his teeth into. The thought made him shudder. And it was not with disgust.

As he was about to take a bite of chicken he was suddenly aware of a pair of eyes drilling into him. Looking around for the source he found no one until he glanced up at the head table. It was Snape. The potions professors black eyes bore into him. Harry could not discern what that look was. He felt naked, as if the man had stripped him bare for all the world to see. He was sure those deep, dark eyes could peer into his very soul.

Harry met his eyes for a moment and quickly lowered them. Glancing cautiously at the man from beneath his lashes he saw Snapes eyes widened suddenly, then narrow.

_He knows. Merlin. He knows what I am._

Harry looked away from the man and kept his head down for the rest of dinner. His body tingled, as if his scales were trying to make an appearance. He pushed the feeling back ruthlessly. He couldn't afford to let them appear, especially not in front of the entire student body. It would only spell disaster.

Desert had come and gone and the headmaster sent the children off to bed. Harry waited till the hall emptied out a bit for heading up to gryffindor tower. Once he entered his room he stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed. Despite being worried that Snape knew his secret he fell asleep almost instantly.

It was two weeks into term and Snape was driving him crazy! The man was constantly staring at him whenever they were in the same room together. No one else noticed of course, but Harry couldn't help but notice. The man was absolutely unshakeable. No matter how much he tried to act invisible or divert his attention those eyes were always there, watching.

And yet, oddly enough, this did not worry him. In fact it made him feel all sorts of things he never thought he'd be feeling about his potions professor. It made him feel anxious, safe, comforted, wary, and a bit turned on. There was something about those eyes...

Harry knew that there was one very probable answer as to why Snape was watching him like this but he just couldn't make himself believe it was true. There was no way Snape could be a dracken as well. Right?

It was halloween night and Harry had no interest in attending the feast. Instead he had decided to sneak outside to the forbidden forest. The moon, though not quite full was bright tonight and lit the way for the young dracken. Not that he needed the light. As a dracken he had excellent night vision.

After walking steadily for over thirty minutes Harry called his dracken features forward. It had been so long since he'd been able to and now he finally could do so. Hair, scales, wings, claws and fangs all made their apperance. The white scales glowed dimly in the moonlight. It was a beautiful sight to see.

Now that that was taken care of there was something else he he'd been wanting to do. Opening his senses wide he listened for any movement. He could hear squirrels in their nests, owls hunting for their breakfasts, rabbits nibbling on clovers, mice scurrying along in the underbrush and then he heard what he'd been searching for, hoofbeats.

About thirthy yards ahead were four deer. In an instant Harry dashed with lightening speed and sunk his fangs into the jugular of a small doe about two years old. In the next moment the other three deer bounded off into the forest. The deer kicked in an effort to free itself and he swiftly broke the beasts neck. The taste of blood was intoxicating and Harry could hardly keep himself from moaning aloud. Using his claws he tore off a chunk of the still warm flesh and devoured it. It was heavenly. He crouched down and dug in, tearing away at the hide with his fangs and claws.

Halfway through his meal he stilled. He cocked he head, listening. There was something out there. His head snapped to the left and he growled. The growl that answered was a deep rumbling growl that shook earth itself. Harry shrank back. The figure stepped out from behind some trees. It was a dracken. The first thing he noticed were the wings. They were at least twenty feet. They dwarfed his own. Next was the man himself. He was tall, about 6'4 or so and heavily muscled. Scales, onyx and dark sapphire in color, were scattered over the mans ivory skin. His hair was as black as his scales and fell halfway down his back. His face was smooth and strong. His coal black eyes were cold and hard and filled with lust.

He took Harrys breath away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N 1: Please forgive any mistakes, misspelling and general bad grammar. **

**A/N 2: This is just something I dabbled with but I just can't seem to write multi-chaptered fics. So I am putting this up for adoption. Anyone who wants it may take it as long as you let me know first. More than one person can take it. I don't mind. **

**The only stipulations I have are, that Harry must be submissive. I had planned to make this a triad between Sev/Luc/Harry. But if you want you can change that. If you do want to make a triad then Sev and Luc must be dominant. That means no screwing each other. They're doms. They don't submit to anyone. Also I would like it to have mpreg.**

**Now if anyone wants this then please pm me. I would like to see what others would make of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**StarLight Massacre** has graciously decided to take on this story, so everyone would you please show her your support by reading/reviewing it. She already has the first chapter up (and with vast improvements) under the title **The Rise of the Drackens**.

Now go read it! It's awesome. Trust me. 


End file.
